Real World
by Yamabuki
Summary: You know the guy you love isn't real. To put it simply he is nothing but a character drawn on paper. What would happens if that character could breathe, smell, touch ,feel actually LIVE in the Real World? What then.............


Welcome to my Story called Real World . I'm sure your wondering what it is about, but it wouldn't be fun to spoil it for you so go ahead and just read it yourself and tell me what you think.

Yamabuki

* * *

_He looked up at her, staring at the bronze jewels of her eyes. She was a princess, someone of higher ranking than him. This crushing fact was known to him, and even so, he couldn't help how he felt towards her. So to spare his heart of grief he concealed his feelings when he was around her. _

"_Yes, Hime-sama." He replied softly, careful never to raise his voice towards her._

_Chii quickly hide a frown, It wasn't that she didn't like being called Hime-sama. It was that when she heard it from him, It made her feel torn. As if they were nothing more than mere associates. She gently gave him a smile. "I've noticed that the flowers have been growing faster than usual. They are almost at full bloom and it isn't even spring yet. How do you manage to do so much?" _

_Kurama chuckled. It was usually always about the flowers when they were discussing amongst themselves. That or about someone in the royal house, like the new maid or one of the king's new visitors. Despite the fact that their conversations never got any better Kurama was pleased to be with the princess. Her presence alone was enough to keep him happy. Pulling on his sleeve he began to speak "I've a special formula that I use to fertilize the garden." He walked towards one of the blooming roses and swiftly cupped it into his hands. "There's that and my little secret I use to help the flowers grow." Chii stood and walked up beside him. This was something new she hadn't heard of. "What secret is that dear Kurama-san?" she asked questionably. _

_He took his hand and gently covered the rose. "I whisper it words of love and affection." He then leaned in and silently spoke into his cupped hand. "For you see, if you are truthful in your words they just might reach the flower, Making it blush and bloom." He slowly opened his hand revealing a fully exposed red rose. _

"_It's like magic." Replied the princess in awe._

_If it were like magic. I would have whispered words of love to you a long time ago . thought Kurama as he smiled down at her….._

"NYA! Perfect!" I yelled happily, typing the rest of my fanfic in before bed.

"Christel are you ready for bed?" My mom called from the living room.

"Hai! Just a few more seconds, okaasan!" I called back. Proudly presenting my Japanese skills! Hello all, I'm you're average eighteen year old girl. One who just happens to adore the redhead KURAMA!!!! Who doesn't????? Okay, okay, there's that guy in my Math class who insists that he's gay, but KU ISN'T!!!! I can't help it when I draw fan art of my bishie that I add some rather nice waves to his hair making him look like a gay cross-dresser. (Sighs) Poor Kurama.

"Stop using Japanese. We're not Japanese Christel, so try to refrain from using that inside the house" my dad said as he walked inside my pink glorified room with nothing, but Kurama everywhere. This list including my plushie, posters, many many fan arts all various from types of media I use. You know the works. How I manage the room to still look pleasant and not so overwhelming is beyond me.

"Christel that guy looks like a girl. I don't know what you see in those cartoon character."

NANI! CARTOON!

"Daddy! We went over this many times! It's not a cartoon, it's called ANIME! Cartoons are just flat images with no character depth and story. They are made for little kids to watch and enjoy while they pick their noses."

My Dad gave a soft cough, "Right, anything you say princess...turn off your computer now, its time for bed". And with that he left my room.

"The nerve!" I whispered as I briskly walked myself to my bathroom, my dog Abel trailing behind me.

"Abel, don't you think by now something interesting in my life should have happened?" I asked as I turned on the facet. I looked down at my dog who is casually sitting next to my leg. "I mean I'm not exactly America's next top model and I'm not all that popular around people. Scratch that, with some people, but I do have my good points. I'm smart, funny, generous, open-minded and a really great friend. I'm also a fumbling fool who's tripped on so many accounts with scars to prove them. I'm a girl who is nothing, but CUTE to everyone and thing she interacts with. I mean who gets called cute nowadays and not have a cow about it after the 100th time. (Sighs) I do love it though. On top of that I AM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH AN ANIME CHARACTER! Ack! God help me!" I look down at my dog whom had currently during my little rant left and went to stalk some other member of my lovely family. "Fine just walk off and not listen. LIKE I CARE!" and with that I dipped my head into the running water as I continued on with my little debate.

So what can I do other than draw fan art, write fanfics, buy the damn YYH merchandises. EVEN FRICKIN WATCH ALL THE MOVIES! What other then that can I do? Nothing, nothing I'll ever do will get me near that lovely redhead! Need I tell you that I am single? Yeah, so being in love with a fictional character hasn't really been one of the top qualities that get's you a guy, but I don't care! I got Kurama!

"Go to sleep already! Its late!" my dad yelled loudly.

I quietly ignored my dad's last comment as I hopped into my bed. What can I do to fix this problem? I thought about how cool it would be to have an actually breathing stud like Kurama coming to life. How would his voice sound, in real life? Would it be like the voice actor? How the hell will his hair work, it defining gravity in certain parts? I thought about weird thoughts like that as I drifted into sleep.


End file.
